1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a parallel processing method of a data storage device.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm of the computing environment has changed into the ubiquitous computing environment in which computer systems are used anytime and anywhere. Accordingly, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such a portable electronic device uses a data storage device that in turn use memory devices. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or a secondary memory device of the portable electronic device.
The data storage device using memory devices does not include a mechanical driver. Thus, the data storage device has excellent stability and durability, exhibits a high information access speed, and has small consumption. The data storage device having such advantages may include a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD) and the like.
As more and more portable electronic devices reproduce large files such as music files and video files, the data storage device is required to have a large storage capacity. The data storage device includes a plurality of memory devices to increase the storage capacity. In the data storage device including a plurality of memory devices, a high operating speed as well as a large storage capacity is one of the important characteristics of the data storage device.
The data storage device including a plurality of memory devices must effectively control the plurality of memory devices, in order to process data at high speeds. As a technique for effectively controlling a plurality of memory devices, a parallel processing method between the plurality of memory devices, for example, an interleaving method may be used. That is, the data storage device controls the plurality of memory devices in parallel to process data at a high rate, thereby minimizing the idle times of the respective memory devices.
Meanwhile, the data storage device maps a physical address of a memory device into a logical address requested from a host device having the data storage device mounted therein. In a general interleaving method, the physical address corresponding to the logical address provided from the host device is fixed. That is, address mapping is fixed. In the general interleaving method, an interleaving operation is performed based on the fixed address mapping. When the interleaving method is used based on the fixed address mapping, it is difficult to reflect environmental factors (for example, a request state of the host device, states of the memory devices and the like) which change depending on various cases.